


Sharunei

by JoJoTrashMob



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Backstory, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Werewolf (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoTrashMob/pseuds/JoJoTrashMob
Summary: This is a basic story to my Original Character Shinsetsu Haraiko Sharunei, he's been my boy for 4-5 years now and im super proud of him. Originally this is on Wattpad, but im transferring it here!Shin, Yamashiji, and they're children belong to me, Uta, Yomo, and others belong to Sui.





	1. The Start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsetsu Haraiko Sharunei, a child with the powers of a wolf yet he has a off feeling about him. He is in for one hell of a ride.

October 16th,Year (REDACTED). He was born on a cold day. Born into a cold, and unforgiving world. However, he was born far, far away from the city life. He was born deep in the woods, away from that. His mother is a beautiful ivory skinned woman with long brunette hair. His father was a pale skinned man with silver hair. Her eyes were a lovely green while his were a handsome amber. Shin Sharunei. Son of Anbāaizu Haraiko (Father) and Midori Sharunei (Mother). He had his mothers lovely brunette hair, and his fathers amber eyes. And he had his mothers wolf genes. She was a Okami. A demon wolf, and his father was just a plain human. Nothing special. Later on, when he was 4 years old, he got a younger brother who was dubbed Yamashiji Sharunei. He had stunning red hair, to which shocked his mother and father. Yet his eyes were the same color as his mothers. A vibrante, lively green. Yamashiji was the complete opposite of his older brother. As Shin was still mute at his age, and didn't seem to plan on speaking anytime soon.  Midori recalled feeling like something was going to happen, and it wasn't something good. And she was right. As summer rolled in, a house fire broke out. Little Shin didn't know what was happening, his mother was crushed under a burning beam, she cried for him to run, his father was gone. He ran away with Yama, to save the small child. Shin silently cries and listens to his dear dying mother. But he didn't understand death, nor the concept. All he knew was that he should run. Mother told him to, and so the small mute child ran as far as he could. Before he came to a clearing. Nothing in sight. The small, tired, and alone child fell onto his knees and collapsed. Fat, translucent globs of tears roll down his face and soak the dry, cracked earth. He heard footsteps getting closer to him, he doesn't know what else to do but sit there and sob silently. He recalls a getting hit in the back of the head with something blunt and his head searing with pain. When he woke up, he was in plenty of pain. A needle like pain came from the pit of his elbow, like at least 20 pricked him. He was dazed, in pain, and numbing slowly. He didn't know what else to do other then cry some more. This poor four year old would be stuck in a cold, white room. Getting new 15 shots everyday. With liquids he didn't even know what to know about, with each new one, he got number and number. Till he couldn't feel anything. No more aches in his arm, no more pulsing, throbbing pain in his head, no more puke enducing stomach pain. Only numbness. He never screamed again. He never fought back against those greenish blue gloved hands, nor the shots. He was like a ragdoll to them. He ment nothing to these.... People. They didn't deserve to be called people. They were monsters. Shin didn't remember anyone. He didn't remember if he had a mother, a father, a sibling, or any family. He didn't even remember the past few hours as these horrible people drugged him far out of his mind. One day, he remembers it distinctly, the small needle, the twinge of pain, his eye being pierced with a cold, pressurised, needle. He had to be held down and sedated heavily. He doesn't remeber anything else, he didn't know what the day, month, or year was. All he knew, was that he had enough of this hazy hell. He began to change. His blood tainted. His tongue craving with what he smelt of his captors. Flesh. He was sick. Sick of this place, sick of the experiments, sick of the disgusting white walls with blood and claw marks and words scrabbled.. They were unintelligible but he knew they we're desperate. They were weeping, sorrowful, and dying. He plotted for hours until he was taken back out to be examined. He rips off a arm, a face, and a eye out of it's socket. He turned into the beast he was cursed to be. The wild animal was running amok now that it had a taste of the blood it had been craving. The black fur was covered in a shining crimson. The white had been tainted by the same deep crimson. His golden eyes were straight forth to the next exit. His claws dug into the ground, his body contorted and shifted. He was no ordinary beast. The wolf. The king of the cold forest himself came running out, drenched in the blood of his captors.. The facility was going into shut down mode. Like a wild animal he scurried the halls, leaving bloody skid marks and claw marks as he ran. His nose may have been slathered in blood, but he smelt it. He smelt the outside. His wild eyes search for every open doorway and opening he could go through. Smoke began to fill the halls. Fire. Fire. FIRE. He ran faster, adrenaline at it's highest. His heart racing as he raced to get out. The scent of trees got stronger and stronger. But the flame was as well. A loud siren sounded. The fire was now spreading at a alarming rate. He ran straight into a large metal door. He left a dent in it. The beast growls as he looks back he sees the chaos of the flame spreading and catching up to him. The other experiments we're crying and screaming. Dying. They're final moments were in this damned facility. He pants heavily and panickly began to stuggle with opening the door. His large paw like hands were clumsy and unable to grasp the handle properly. A loud, panicked growl leaves his white and crimson throat. He stops messing with the handle and backed up, running full speed at the door and busting it right from the hinges. He tumbles out, rolling onto the dirt. Panting heavily after he recovers from his skill colliding with the ground. He lifts his weak, and worn body from the ground. His back legs collapse from underneath him and all together stop working. With a whimper he drags his body away from the burning facility. He reaches the road after dragging himself up the 'abandoned' dirt road. His vision starts blurring. He reaches out to the road. Slowly he shifted back to being.. Human. His fur recided before his eyes.. Or what he could see before he ultimately blacked out. His body worn and exhausted. His face, hands, and feet scrapped to all that is unholy. Morning comes and a figure with toxic green hair stumbles upon the body. They inspect it, Thinking it's a corpse until they see it breathe. Hurriedly they drag, and try to pick up his unconscious and emaciated body. Dragging him off to where he'll be... Safe. Hopefully.. Where will his mind be?

(A/N): Woof. First chapter done! Well, Prologue. Where will our dear Shinny boy be when he awakes? How will he react to his rescuer? We'll find out next chapter ;)

I hope you liked this beginning, and didn't find it too horrible! There is more to definantly come. ;)


	2. Who, Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin wakes up to find he is elsewhere than where he last fell, and a stranger is there nonetheless!

Shin woke up to his body as the usual numb. He however could feel something soft on his back, like.. A cusion? No no no, it had to be... A bed? He must have been dead. He knew he didn't pass out here.. "Oh, finally your up!" Immidietly his breath hitches and his eyes widen. His body stiffens and his breathing becomes erratic. "Whoa.. Whoa.. It's ok.. Your ok... Im not gonna harm you.." The voice was masculine, no doubt. Shin's vision was blurry and fading in with eye bleeding color. Things cleared, then blurred. Cleared and blurred. Shin didn't know what was going on and in panic, rolled off the bed. His limbs were limp and of no use as they had been heavily worn on and overused for how thin they were. "Woah jesus!" He could hear whoever rush over to his side and he let out a low, weak, and pitiful yelp when he felt hands touch his ribcage. "Ok! Ok!.." The hands retracted and Shin tried weakly crawling away. A worried sigh comes from the voice and the hands return. "Sorry about this.. But you can't simply be on the floor! Your too thin and weak!" Shin was easily lifted off the ground and he gives a pathetic attempt at a growl. He is held in a careful bridal style and he sees the blurry image of his holders face. He could see the neon green eyes, and toxic green hair. It appeared to be spikey and kept, but unruly. Shin weakly squirms to try and get out of his captors grip. But he was held well, and his thin body barely had any strength to fight back. He was carefully laid back down and the green haired male sighs. "You'll hurt yourself wayy more then what bandages can patch up dude.. Relax.. Im not here to hurt you." His breathing was like a wild animal. A pathetic, weak, and hurt wild animal. The male sighs again and sits down beside the thin male. "Aren't you in pain dude?" Shin gulps, hearing the emotion he hadn't heard in years, concern. "Can you even speak..?" Shin's vision clears up more and he can see the face of his rescuer even better now. Seeing his unnatural hair and eyes was very unsettling for someone who hadn't seen sun in years. His eyes scan him up and down. The male gives a gentle smile. Shin opens his mouth, but nothing really comes out. Only a pitiful wheeze. "Yikes.. Guess not... Well.. Since you look human enough and seem to at least understand some things im saying.. Im Fuu Yuogi. But you can identify me better later... For now let's get you better.." The newly identified Fuu says, getting up and leaving the room. Of course, Shin didn't really know what he was saying, but he understood that Fuu meant good. The weak, emaciated Shin tries sitting up, but his arms were much to weak and worn for it. And the little he lifted himself off the bed, he fell back onto with the gentelest 'pompf'. Fuu came back and the most amazing smell in existence came to Shins nose. "Hungry?" Eagerly, he shifted to a feral wolf, which sat him up right and he fell off the bed again, trying to get to the food. Fuu was shocked but caught the black and white wolf with one arm, but he dropped the food. "Oh jesus-" He was cut off by the sounds of desperate eating. He looked down at the wolf to see him just wolfing down whatever was on the plate. He is and isn't shocked that the entirety of the plate was gone. The wolf desperately sniffs the plate for more and whimpers looking at Fuu again. "More food?" The wolf gives a soft, and excited bark. Fuu smiles and stands up with the thin wolf in his arms. He takes the wolf out into the morning air and takes him to a deer carcass that hung. The wolf squirmed and wiggled to get out of his grasp. Making a excited bark. He was drooling and defiantly wanted the raw meat. "Alright let me cut it down first!" Fuu chuckles, getting hit in the face from the hungry and spazzy wolf in his arms. He sets the wolf down who desperately tried getting up to the raw meat. Fuu pulled out a knife, keeping it out of the wolfs sight, and cut down the carcass. Dragging it to the emaciated wolf, who immidietly dug his teeth into the meat. Growling and barking as he tore into it. Fuu watched how quickly the wolf had ripped the flesh off the bone. "Woah slow down dude! You'll get a stomach ache!" He got a growl in response and he puts his hands up in defense. The starving wolf returned to devouring his meal and had picked alot of the fatty covered bones off, and actually devoured many bones. There really wasn't anything left and the wolf laid on his side, full for now. Fuu laughs softly and gently picks him up. Bringing him back into the house and setting the now sleeping wolf in the bed. "Now this is gonna be interesting.."  
Fuu honestly never seen anything like Shin before, and honestly didn't know how to react other than with the thought of 'Strange things exist and happen everyday.. Im a strange thing and sure as hell he's a strange thing.." Then resumed his own late night buisness.

(A/N): Not as much as the first prologue, but hey i got another part out today so yay, might get 3,4, and maybe 5 out later today if im not sleeping or doing something stupid lol hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you in 3!


	3. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years pass and Shin can do things for himself and he is more capable then ever before. Fuu takes him to town and things go a bit.. Haywire.

Two years had passed since the day Fuu rescued Shin, and Shin now was back to a healthy weight, yet, he still didn't speak. He and Fuu became close like brothers. Shin may have been mute, but he learned how to use sign language and learned how to write with the help of Fuu. This early summer morning Shin was cooking breakfast, his once long auburn hair had been dyed a coal black, it was also cut short as Shin had a mild distaste for his long hair. So Fuu helped him cut it short. Shin was usually up early morning, waking up at 5 each day. His eyes had gone through a change as the year had went on. His lovely amber iris of the right had gone to being a lovely golden color, while his left had turned a crimson. His sclera had turned a dark black, and this change unfortunately was perminate. But, Shin didn't mind. He didn't even remember what his true eyes were anyways. Fuu comes down the stairs as he woke up from his slumber, he smiles when he smells the delicious food Shin was making. "Augh.. Morning Shin.." Fuu says with a stretch as he walks into the kitchen, sitting down at the table and sitting there with a smile. "Smells good.. What's cooking?" Shin gave him a glare, his hands were busy so he couldn't really do anything. "Oh.. Right haha." Shin rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the food. "Man... Two years of living with you. Feels just like yesterday you were too weak to even walk." A small smile came onto Shin's face as he shrugs. 'Time flies like nothing.. So we must live in the moments we love.' He thought. Tilting his head a bit as he folded over the omlet seasoned in bacon and various spices. Fuu drooled as he smelt the amazing dish. "Oh yea! Shin! Today im planning on going to the fifth ward! Would you want to come with me?" Shin turned off the stove and looked at Fuu, his eyebrows crinkle in concern and he begins signing. 'I don't think i should... I would be better off here Fuu.' "Aww come on! It'll be fun! Your always cooped up here! Why not get out sometimes?" 'I choose to coop myself up here by my own choice. I don't like cities. I like staying out here far from everyone else, being in a city just isn't my style.' "Shiiiiiinnnnnn pleaaaassseeeeee-.." 'Your not going to change my mind by whining.' Fuu sighs, knowing that Shin won't change his mind. But, Fuu knew something that might just get him.. "But you'll need more cooking supplies, right? Your running low.." Shin sighs and face palms. 'Fine fine... If it'll make you happy.. But im only going for the supplies. Nothing else.' "Yes! Alright lets get ready!" 'Food.' "RIGHT." Shin shakes his head and knows today is gonna be a ride.

//Time skip to town.//  
((Shin's P.O.V))

After twenty minutes of eating, two or three hours of driving, we finally make it. I can't believe Fuu talked me into this.. He forced some glasses onto me so i wouldn't be "Noticed by Ghouls." Quote on quote. What's the point of hiding my eyes if they can already smell me? I don't get him at all even after two years of living with him. He parks in a abandoned parking lot, completely safe Fuu. You really outdid yourself.. The bandages around my neck were loosely tied, i had to take them off and put them back on. Fuu had seen the tattoo upon my neck many a times before, so im more comfortable taking off the bandages infront of him than anyone else. "Are your bandages on good?" 'Good enough to where they won't blow off in the wind..' I sign to him. He grins and gets out of the car. He only had a two door, so i had to wait for him to lift the lever on his car, i didn't know the model, but it apparently was the current hit. Honestly i would walk. It's great exorcise, and i think im getting a bit pudgey anyways. The seat slides foreward and i carefully make my way out. I can't handle being in the front, im carsick very easily and im feeling nauseous. I feel something come up mid way of me getting out and i put a hand over my mouth just in case. A loud, fowl tasting and smelling burp makes its way from my throat. I scared Fuu because he jumped back in suprise. Nervously he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Wh-ha-ha-hooo that was a spectacle." I snort and shake my head twords him. Fuu walks along beside me while i feel eyes on me. For at least fourty minutes we walk around the market to see what we could find. I was browsing the open street vendors who had spices and such. That's when Fuu runs up to me and in a hurry. "W-we.. W-we gotta go... Now.." "Fuuuuuu~ where are ya you slimey rat!" I look from him to where the gruff, sandpaper like voice came from. Fuu gulps and hides behind me. I see a male, two others beside him looking around. The biggest came up to me and sniffed me. Then pulled Fuu from behind me. Fuu yelps a "Help me..!" And i do as such. I hit the male holding him straight in the head. My spiked knuckles were always on my concealed hand. Fuu is let go and this man groans. Side of his head slowly starting to get bloodier. He looks up at me and snarls a nasty slur. "You bastard.. You'll pay for that!" Yea.. Sure. "Now now Tani, let's greet before we beat.." "Shin.. Please.. Let's go... Now.." I nod and let Fuu pull me along, that was until i felt a hand grab my jacket. I turn my head to glare at whomever decided to grab me. This man looked like he meant buisness. As in he looked like a mafia boss. "Shin.. Was it?" I give a slow nod. "Im gonna need to.. 'borrow' your buddy Fuu for a bit." I raise a eyebrow at him as i know what he means. But why Fuu? He wouldn't deal with a boss.. "I-I did nothing ok?! I was just minding my buisness and one of your men kept harassing me!" "Is that so? Well if that's it Fuu the Fib, then where was your boy toy?" Oh hell no. I fully turn twords him and glare directly into his eye. He gives me a nasty grin and takes a long whiff of the air. "Okami and a ghoul? Well well.. This is something i haven't encountered before.. Interesting.. I heard Okami's were bred to fight.." He circles me like a predator. Fuu by now had ran away, but was caught by this man's goons. Fuu was almost immidietly gagged and held in the worst of ways. His hands behind his back, and legs forced to bend. I'll have to probably fix him up later.. The boss returns to looking at me. "I see you have concern for Fuu.. Tell you what.. Show me a lil of that Okami fighting style and I'll let him go scott free." I could just hear Fuu protesting. His whimpers were telling me not to do it. But my.. Feral instincts were telling me this guy won't hold up to his side of the bargan. Furrowing my eyebrows.. I nod my head. The boss grins. "Hey guys! We're about to get rowdy! Gather round to see this chump get owned by our Boss Ryota!" One of his goons shout. A large circle forms around us. The boss backs up and i take off my glasses and coat. I wasn't all too tough looking, but looks can be deceiving. I get into a fighting stance and the man.. Ryota's eyes change color. They looked almost identical to my left eye, red iris and black sclera. He grins and without hesitation he charges at me. In that instant something wrapped around his arm, and he pulled it back to hit me. I inhale and jump over him. He isn't phased and charges again. This time, i jumped upwards, not over, and slam the fist i had with the knuckles into whatever was on his arm.. The metal snapped and broke. As i should have known, whatever this is.. It's inperviable. Growling i remove my now broken knuckles.

((Fuu's P.O.V))

I nearly start to sob as i see Shin's knuckles break. He won't win against Ryota! That bastard had that rock hard Rinkaku, he modified it to where no one can destroy it. Shin growls and from what i can see, something.. No.. Things.. Are starting to build up and are wriggling at where his tail bone would be.. At least.. Five! What the hell...?! Ryota charges at Shin once more. Save this time, Shin ducked, falling on his back and giving a good roundhouse kick right to Ryota's jaw. The crowd gasps as they see Ryota fly. Ryota falls on his face, doing a perfect scorpion. The bastard wasn't done yet. He stands back up with a grin and he chuckles. "Wha-ha-ow. That's a kicker! Say folks do you WANT a deathmatch!" The crowd cheers him on. I kinda have a melt down on the inside. Shin's gonna die and it's going to be on my hands! Oh god..

((Third Person P.O.V))

As the crowd cheers for blood, Shin feels his blood rise, and something trying to escape the back of his pants. The scent of blood was all it took for the five Bikaku to burst out from behind him. Shin snarls as his instincts go wild. His canines sharpen and his face elongated. The beast he was two years back.. Had returned. Fuu never would have thought after seeing it once, it wouldn't come back especially in the day. The bandages around the once 'Human' Shin's neck had snapped off. The cursed tattoo imprinted on his fur. Fuu shakes as he realises that there will be a blood bath. Ryota's nasty grin widens into a maddened laugher. "This will be interesting!!" He shouts as he runs full force at Shin. The five Bikaku move in a wild and sparraric way. Shin gives a loud snarl and right as Ryota's Rinkaku was about to make contact with Shin's stomach, Ryota was grabbed by the neck and his head severed from his body almost instantaneously. The crowd gasp as the blood of they're roughest, toughest leader, Ryota Hanabi, was sprayed over the crowd. They scream and scatter, while Shin feasts on the dead man's body. His severed head lay by it. Bones crunched and organs squelched. Ryota's minions fled the scene and Fuu was left to lay there. Shin finished his meal and slowly the Bikaku's receded as did the large, beastly form. Shin collapses into the dust, face, hands, and neck covered in blood. Fuu's binds were only temporary and he ran over to the unconscious Shin. "Hey..! Shin...!" He groans and shows signs that he won't be getting up any time. Fuu drags the much heavier Shin to the car.

Later Shin will recall eating something and screams. Fuu tells him that killing Ryota meant he was going to be the next of charge. Imagine Shin's face when he heard he was the dog in charge.

(A/N): Wow!! What a chapter, i hope i stayed in focus of what i wanted to do, expect more chapters!


	4. Brother? What's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin, leading the fifth ward.meets someone.. Unexpected to say the least. His striking red hair and green eyes definantly are a terrible combination in Shin's eyes.

Shin was the leader of the Fifth ward for a year now, and he was only 19. He became cold, and his voice finally came around. Fuu had left on his own journey to 'Find his calling.' Shin understood and began his own journey of teaching himself to speak. It was a very slow process. But he worked it out. He had met a red headed male at a bar, and he looked so familiar but Shin couldn't put his finger on it. That is until he bumped into him again. "Oh! Hey you! I was wondering where you went!" "Hn. What do you want?" "Sharunei Haraiko Shinsetsu?" Shin's eye widens as he hears his whole name. "How do you.. Know my.. Name..?" The red haired man grinned. "Im your brother. Yamashiji Haraiko Sharunei." "Your kidding me.. No your not i don't remember having a brother." Yama chuckles. "Well you were only four when we were separated." The coal haired male narrows his eyes further. "If you don't believe me.." He grabbed Shin by his arm and dragged him into a deep alley way. "What is the meaning of thi-" When Shin looked back up at the male, he had a wolf's face. Red and tan colored with his green eyes. Yama smiles "Believe me now?" Shin couldn't belive it, his brother, blood and all, was here. Of course he didn't remeber even if he had a family. The 5th ward leader blinks and processes more. "So... Yama... How did you-" "I followed your scent, it really changed big bro." "Just call me Okami.. Especially in public." "In private do i just call you Shin?" "Indeed." "Alright sounds like a plan." 

//This is actually the end but im gonna give you guys a bit more and im gonna try to make it humorous-//

After a month of living together, Shin was already fed up with his younger brother. At home Yama was annoying and a slob. Shin found him usually covered in human snacks like Cheetos and dango. And the condition of the room? One hell of a cleaning lady would be needed. Since Shin wasn't home all the time, he decided to pull a bit of a 'prank' of sorts on Yama. Wherever the snacks were, Shin made a drawing of himself and made a game. He locked up the snacks else where and they were locked with a bunch of passwords, puzzles, and much more. Yama wakes up and yawns, stretching then getting up for a snack. As he walks up to the cabinet he sees sticky notes. He doesn't pay mind to them, and opens the cabinet door. Only to find it locked up with pad locks, chains, zip ties, and garbage bags. Yama pales Immidietly. Then he sees the note left behind by Shin. 'I bet your questioning my motives. But since your probably bothering to read the note, ill tell you this. Your going to be finding hints and clues to where the keys, knives, and or scissors are. I've hidden them and the sticky notes you find are in no order.. They are randomized. Have fun. -Love, Your Big Brother, Shin.' Yama howls in despair. His stomach grumbles as he looks at the sticky notes. "Why does he hate me so..." Yama groans as he starts his goose chase.

((Elsewhere...)

Shin holds a ghouls arms behind his back while he kicks off his head with ease. He then hears the howl of despair from Yama and he smiles.. How evil he felt. He couldn't wait to get home to a nice... Clean... House.

"YAMA I SWEAR TO GOD HOW EVEN-" "I BOUGHT THINGSSSS SHIIIIIINNNNNN" "IM GOING TO MAKE YOUR FACE INTO A MOP" "NO PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN IT.. AHHHHHHH!!!"

//How was that? I tried ;w; But! Im excited for the next chapter cause guess who appears? I'll leave you at that lol, anyways thanks for reading this short chapter and ill see you in the next one!


	5. Who tf is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin greets the trouble maker of the fifth ward, who isn't from around there. He doesn't have the right to mess shit up if he ain't from there. So he's gonna try and solve this troublesome issue.

The fifth ward was bustling with reports of a abandoned building near the fourth ward that was being tampered with and about the fifth report, the leader of the ward got fed up with it. Shin was a ruthless leader when it came down to intruders and annoying reports. So he went to investigate with his little brother Yamashiji. The large black and white wolf gives a sigh as he steps into the building giving the commotion. His eyes scan the place for any signs of life yet he finds none but a rat. Hurriedly the small creature scammpers away. The large black wolf looks back to the slightly smaller red wolf catching up to him. Panting heavily as he finally reached his older brother. "Is... Is.... Is.. There anyone-... Here?.." "Nothing but a rat." "Well What.. What do you think we.. Should do?" "Wait." "What?" "We will wait for the disturbance to appear." "Your deathly serious huh?" "I want to resolve this issue." "And only after five reports.. Heh heh-" "Do you want me to hurt you?" "No-" "Then shut up Yama, i didn't ask for your opinion. You can stay and wait with me or wussy out like a bitch." "Geez alright-" Yamashiji wasn't all to used to his brothers brutality and his quick to change attitude even though his face didn't change at all. He honestly feared for his life. Sighing he plops down onto the dusty stairs and waits with his older brother for the disturbance. "Hide." "What?" "Hide in the rafters." "Isn't that dangerous?!" "Did i ask? That's an order puss." "Geez fine.." Barely even trying, Yama hopped up into the rafters. Shin sat on the stairs where Yama was. Honestly he just wanted Yama to move. But also setting up a ambush incase things get.. Hairy. And so they waited. 

//Near sunset//

From the early afternoon they waited. Yama fell asleep while Shin remained owl eyed and eared at the slightest sound of movement. Coming mainly from the wind and rats scurrying about in fear or rushing to the nest. Shin's wolf ears stood tall ontop of his head, listening closely. The sharp ears picked up yelling coming in from the fourth ward. Unusual. "YOU GUYS AREN'T WORTH IT! FUCK OFF!" The voice sounded familiar. As it got closer Shin began to recognise the voice as the peacemaker of the fourth ward. They didn't much know each other, and it was strange to have the peacemaker come from the fourth ward. The young blond storms into the building and angrily shuts the large, rusted doors of the abandoned warehouse. Sighing he rubs his temples. As his breathing calms down, he catches a scent of someone else and looks back. "Oh.. Pardon me.." "What is your buissness here peacemaker." "Your not using this building, so i decided to take it." Shin stands. His face stone as ever. "It's not your place to take what's mine." "Oh yea? I don't see your name on this building.. You don't even use it.." "Your noisy however. And i have been receiving reports." "Oh? Damn.." The young Uta mutters to himself and fakely smiles. He was severly annoyed and wanted to beat someone's face in. Shin walks up to him and he could feel the body heat of the Okami. Taking a step back he glares at the taller Okami. Who's Mohawk covered half of his face for the most part. His red Kakugan stared Uta down. And slowly they began death glaring. Not a word was spoken. Yamashiji had woken up and noticed them death glaring. Slowly he hatched a plan to resolve the issue. He snuck down from the old, musty rafters and snuck up behind his older brother, and without hesitation he pushed Shin's head down, which caused him to forceably mash his lips against the peacemaker. Both Uta and Shin widen they're eyes and with immidiet recoil Shin looks back at Yama, his coal hair floofing up while his face turns redder and redder. His snake bites rear up with his lips turning into a snarl. Uta on the otherhand was processing, and his entire face was red. He couldn't belive that he had just been- Shaking his head he takes off. Opening the door and running back with his red as a baboons ass face. Meanwhile Shin grabbed Yama by his collar and began shaking him. Yelling furiously at him as well. "What tHE HELL YAMA?!" "WHAAAT?? YOU GUYS LOOK CUTE!!" "I SWEAR TO GOD IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" "NOT IF YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Yama shape shifts into a wolf and takes off running through the now open warehouse doors. Shin follows insuit as a wolf himself, fairly pissed at Yama. 

//Midnight//

After a couple hours of chasing and beating Yama, the both of them got home to they're building and Shin laid in his bed, looking up at the moon painted on the ceiling of his bedroom. Sighing he recalls earlier, the encounter that lead to a kiss. Shin's cheeks turn a tad pink as he recalls how soft Uta's lips were, he didn't even notice that his own fingers were pressed up against his lips. When he realises he turns a darker shade. His normally calm attitude was melted down to anxious and blushy. He couldn't have fallen for the peacemaker- could he? No, No, such atrocities wouldn't sit well with him. Sighing again, Shin curls up with himself, his tail curling up to his face as his snout buries itself in it. The black fur cushions his white chin. And with another sigh he closes his eyes, his flustered mind calming as his heart was racing a mile a minute. And soon the grip of sleep had grasped him.

//;D ayy i got out another chapter! Im proud of mahself :p anywho i am most likely to get out another chapter if i don't procrastinate lmao, I'll see you next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!


	6. The young, The blond, The annoying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uta has some sort of crazy fangirl obsession with Shin after they're first interaction ever and he won't leave the poor guy alone. The Decapitator of Fifth ward is really getting fed up with it.

The fifth ward was a place where a iron fist is kept on secrets. The fifth ward was full of the deepest darkest secrets anyone could possibly imagine. Shin knew them all and more. He knows the ins and outs of people and ghouls, and word can spread quickly through the ward if word is let loose. But word rarely got loose as the source was 'disposed of' before hand. Shin was a master of keeping everything a secret, even to those closest to him. Yama didn't dive head first into knowing every thing around his brother, since Shin liked his privacy. Uta, however, loved poking and prodding the wolf with a sharp stick. Shin really didn't care as he wasn't going to say anything to the annoying peacekeeper of fourthward. Slowly becoming the pest of fifth ward. On this afternoon, Shin decided to go out to a park and relax at a bench, looking out to the barren part of his ward, he knew things would be built there. Sighing quietly at his moment of peace, he leans his head back and he finally was able to relax in years after Yama and Uta came along. That is, until someone plopped down beside him on the bench. He cracks open a eye to glare at whomever it was, and there he was, the young, blond, and sassy Uta, smiling at him with that of a annoying girl that would stalk her 'Senpai'... "What is it now.." Shin mutters with a sneer. Uta says nothing and his smile only gets more mischevious and it makes Shin uncomfortable. 

"Get off." "No! You can't tell me what to do!" "UGH." Uta had been glued to Shins arm for at least a hour by now. And his vice like grip on Shin's arm was not letting up. He was agitated and tried various ways to get Uta off of him. All of which failed, he almost got him off once, but ultimately failed. So Shin walked around town with Uta attached to his arm. Everyone who saw them sneered, until they looked at Shin. Then they cower. The coal haired male sighs and face palms with his free hand while Uta, still attached flips off sneering residents. "What'll it take for you to get off of me?" "I dunno.. Mmmaayyybeee a kiss." Shin's face turns a shade of pink, and he growls lowly as he smacks his face again. "Are. You. Kidding. Me." "No." Uta says with a devious grin. "Im.not doing that." "Well i guess your stuck with me fureverrrr~" "AGH." Uta loved making this poor man suffer. Shin drags them off again and this time Uta stumbles in his step and Shin finds that he can free his arm, with a quick motion he pulled his arm from Uta's grip and crosses his arms. Looking at Uta with a straight face that was no longer pink. They were in a more private area, as in a alley way. "What is up with you and wanting to make my life harder?" "I dunno, but i do know what i can make harder~" Uta says with a snort. Shin's face flares back up yet he keeps his stern look. "Im serious. Why do you attempt to court me in such ways?" "You really are a classic, you know that?" Uta says smileing. "What do you mean?" "I mean you know how to handle things, even me, that's a achievement. I really can't help myself at this point~" Shin clears his throat and his tries to control his blush. "What are you trying to say..?" "I wanna fuck you." Shin's eye widens he is shocked, and also not shocked. Uta was known to be a bit promiscuous. "You.. Wouldn't want that." "Why not? You'd probably be better-" "No-No. I don't mean... Ugh never mind." "No no! You keep going. I want to know the reason you don't seem even interested in me!" Shin sighs and rubs his temples. His stern face relaxes and he looks at Uta. "Out of all the people.. Alright. Meet me up here, time is sunset. I'll be waiting." Shin writes down a location a peice of paper before giving it to Uta and leaving. Uta is stiff and says nothing. Dissatisfied he didn't get the answer he wanted. Yet here he goes, looking around for the location. And he finds it. After three hours of searching that is. He then decided to stay there, and wait for Shin until sunset. As of now, it was only 4:35pm, sighing Uta gladly sits under the shade of a tree near the abandoned gazebo. Which was destroyed by the elements. 

//Time skip to 9:00pm//

((Uta's POV))

I fell asleep. Waiting makes me tired after a while, and what better things did i have to do? Beat up Renji? Pfft why would i miss my chance to snag this one. He's the Okami, or Decapitator, i like the name where he rips off heads. I've seen what was left over from him doing that, and it was amazing. Might've stolen from the corpses and then kicked the heads around a bit, not like he cared, they were dead. If they were alive, there'd probably be a issue. Oh right im suppose to be describing my gay dream, did i mention it was gay?

((Third Person POV))

Shin quietly arrives on the scene as he spots Uta napping against a tree. The sun had started setting before he arrived here, and so it was a tad darker out, but that was fine. Less visibility= less attraction. Shin sighs as he heads over to the sleeping Uta and gently nudges his shoulder. Uta wakes up after a few hard shakes and he has a smug smile. "Took you long enough." He hums. Shin rolls his eye. "Alright. I need you to promise something i don't really care about, but i need you to keep secret." "Oohh boy a secret! Can't wait to tell Itori." "This is not the time to be sarcastic with me. Promise you won't tell anyone you saw me like this on this night. Got it?" "I'll pinky promise, as long as i get what i want, these lips are sealed~" Sighing Shin backs up and looks around them. Looking for any spies and such, but there was noone but him and Uta. "Alright. Close your eyes.. And don't open them until i touch you, alright? Don't freak out at all.. Or try not to at least." "Gotcha." Uta says with his smile widening and his eyes closing. Shin seeing his eyes close, began to transform, the white and black wolf slowly forming as he shifts forms. His fur forms to the setting suns light and gently he steps up to Uta. Nudging one of his hands with his cold, wet nose. Uta jumped a bit and his eyes opened. He, was shocked to say the least, he didn't know the Okami, was actually a wolf! "Oh my god.." The silent canid said nothing and didn't even move. "Your.. Your.. Your so cute!" The wolf makes a confused whine and Uta gets on his knees to hug the bigger than average wolf. Burying his face in the very soft fur of the wolf. Shin didn't expect this at all. Uta liked dogs, Shin never would have guessed. "No wonder your hair looks so fluffy!" The wolf sighs, already annoyed again. He squirms and gets out of Uta's suffocating hug. He shifts back to being a human and Uta watches with amazement. "So.. Your not scared of me, or disgusted of me after... Seeing what i truly am?" "Why would i be? Is that what you think peoples reactions would be?" "Well after going though what i did you'd see the world as i do. Where you must hide and know well around your secrets, keeping them down deep." "Has your ward seen you change?" "No one other than you and my brother." "Well.. Now that that's settled where's my-" Before Uta could finish what he was saying, Shin had already pressed his lips to Uta's in a classical Yaoi fangirl fanfiction way. It left Uta speechless and his face red. Then, Shin leaves. Shifting into a wolf and running away. Uta gulps and puts a hand over his heart and with a shakey smile mutters "No one's made my heart beat like that.. Goddamn.." He says before he goes off to fourth ward to talk Itori's ear off about his new boy toy.

//At the fifth ward//

Shin goes to work on his new home, fixing up a small, abandoned, apartment building. He.needed to get it done so he and Yama could finally have a real house, and live they're own way in a more spacious place. He was currently figuring out how to install two large, traditional, sliding doors. He drew out his plans and sighs as he hears a crash behind him. And Yama's whines. He fell through the old creaky floor and Shin sighs. "Another 500 to add to the list.." "My back!!! Aaagh!!!" "Walk it off." "HOW?!" "Its not broken, you'll live." "Nope I'm dying right here right now." "I'll be sure to bury you in the backyard." Yama gulps, knowing Shin probably would bury him alive, since that was his worst fear. He suddenly stands up and.laughs nervously. "Haha! L-look at that! All better!" "Mhm.. That's what i thought. Go relax you nincompoop." Angrily muttering he hobbles to a large pile of neatly stacked planks and sits down with a painful back. 

//Sorry it took me so long for me to update ;w; but i got it done and that's what matters! I kinda loved writing this chapter, because doggo love and yes. Got questions! Feel free to ask but i won't spoil anything ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, new one coming soon!


End file.
